Ellen Blanc
is one of the supporting characters in "Our Commitment", she is a mysterious girl and is a cousin of Rei Chastrue . She is seen with Line Viridian during day time, considering that she knew him ever since she was nearing adolescence. She is a conflicted girl that is torn by decisions. Biography Appearance In her civilian attire, Ellen has her hair down. Most are swiped to the left and is tucked into a side braid that ends at the back of her head. She wears a grey neck sleeveless top underneath a light grey blazer, the insides of the blazer is lined black, and the sleeves are rolled up to her elbows. Black gloves adorn her hands as well. She wears denim shorts that's navy blue in colour, the insides and the lining are black along with it's pockets. She has on some brown, laced garter stockings accompanied with black, thigh high boots with golden intricate designs and gold soles. A pale blue dogtag hangs by her neck. In the night, however, she has her blazer off and has a gun holster circling her waist. She keeps her hoisery and boots on, and her hair is tucked into a high ponytail. Personality Ellen is often a happy girl like her cousin, Rei Chastrue . She approaches those who are cold hearted and rude, saying that they are lonely and needs the attention and care that they deserve. She is friendly to her friends, but hostile to those she doesn't know. She is also a mysterious girl, not letting anyone know her past; using poems to give them highlights about herself. When alone, however, Ellen's personality turns upside down. She's quiet and depressed, but due to her skills of acting, no one sees this side of her. She is sadistic when night comes, often roaming around the streets at late hours to finish duties assigned to her by her parents. Ellen is a conflicted person as well, and is often taking risky challenges. History Ellen is a daughter of two well known criminals/terrorists from a group called 'Blanc' family name. She wasn't supposed to be born, and her mother claimed her to be an 'accident'. However, her parents placed their minds into use and trained Ellen when she was young. They taught her about how the family works, and she was taken in as a new member of the 'Blanc' group. She was used to create crimes due to her parents' orders and influence, thus, she grows to be sadistic and also a criminal. Despite this, Ellen is actually against her family works. She rebels one time, but gets beaten and blackmailed as a result. She is forced to submit to her parents' antics, and is often abused but she doesn't reveal this to anyone. Due to the abuse of her parents, Ellen gets traumatized of them; causing her to be an insomniac. Fearing that her parents will even abuse her when she's asleep. Line Viridian, a close friend of hers, was also taken in the 'Blanc' when her parents found out about the boy's skill. Ellen refuses this, but to no avail. Trivia *"Ellen" in Hebrew means 'light' and 'mercy', the complete opposite of what her parents forces her to do when night time comes by. *Ellen's second name is 'Reya' which means 'queen'. *She is dressed formally when she was a child. *She makes stuffed toys when she is locked in her room, hiding it whenever her parents come inside. *She has a liking for bears. *She as a purple 'B' tattoo on her right shoulder, symbolizing her as a 'Blanc'.